


You and Me and...

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video featuring Steve/Danny and Danny/Rachel.  NSFW for foul language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me and...

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Cori Lannam's fault. She introduced me to the song and after that I had no choice. :)

You and Me and... by Garfunkel and Oates

On YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
